Season's Greetings
by AdikoKoizumi19
Summary: Season's greetings to everyone! I thought I'd write this for two reasons. I'm stuck on the other story and I thought I'd give a Season's greetings to all you FanFiction writers! MegaForce Thanksgiving and Christmas with HyperForce. Please R
1. Season's Arrived

**Chapter One**

**Season's Arrived**

It was November 10th and the MegaForce had started to put up some items around the command center of the MegaRobot. The tubes of the MegaRobot swished up and stepped out was the HyperForce.

"Hey guys. Wow!"

"You got that right, kid. The place looks great!" Sprx added.

"Thanks guys." Carbon said walking over. She looked up at where Seala was hanging a stemmer. "A little higher Seala!"

"How's this?"

"Prefect! Come on down and say hi!"

Seala looked at where Carbon was and her eyes were set on Gibson, first thing.

"Coming!" She looked down at Gizmo. "Come on sis."

The two came over and greeted the HyperForce.

"Happy Thanksgiving and Merry Christmas!" Gizmo shouted.

"What?" Nova asked.

"It's a tradition we have every year. We even had it on Planet Zon." Seala explained.

"But what are they?" Sprx asked.

"Thanksgiving and Christmas is when we come together and have spend time without arguing." Gizmo explained.

"Or hitting." Seala added.

"And we have a great time." Elella added.

"Where'd you come from?" Chiro asked.

"I was hanging more decorations on the ceiling above ya." They looked up and saw some snowflakes made of paper. "Speaking of which. Hey Melodie?" There was no answer. "Where'd she go?"

"I believe she's on the antenna, putting the bow on." Seala answered.

The tubes swished.

"Here I am." Melodie stepped out of the tube. "I saw you come in, so I thought I'd finish up and come down."

"I wanna see the bow!"

"Alright Gizmo. Come on." Melodie and Gizmo stepped into the tubes. "Seala, do you mind if Elella helps finish your part?"

"Not at all."

"Oh Melodie, before you go, I need more paper snowflakes." Elella said quickly.

"I'll make more when Gizmo and I get back. Would any of you like to come with us?" Melodie asked the HyperForce.

"Where are you going Melodie?" Nova asked.

"Gizmo and I are going to go shopping for the Thanksgiving dinner."

"I'll help." Nova said.

"I'll come as well." Gibson said.

"Thank you, you two. Um…could the rest of you please help the four with the rest of the decorations?" Melodie asked.

"Sure. We could do that." Chiro answered.

"Thank you. Carbon, make sure everyone has job and do it right."

"Of course Mom."

Then the four went down the tubes. Where the door is, there were six cloak-like coats. Melodie and Gizmo put on one each. Melodie held out two to Gibson and Nova.

"Here."

"Um…" Nova was confused.

"Seala researched the weather patterns here in Shuggazoom City and suggests we were these. I'm sure Blaze and Elella won't mind if you two borrow their coats." Melodie explained.

"Thank you." Nova said taking the coat and wrapping it around. "Uh…how do you-"

"I'll help." Gizmo said. "Here, you just tie it around your neck, like this." She said as she put the ribbon in a bow.

"I can't seem to get it." Gibson said.

"Here." Melodie tied the cloak for him. "Okay. Let's go."

Then the four walked out into the city. A big gush of wind swept by them and Gibson and Nova shivered.

"Oh my."

"You can say that again, Gibson. That was a good call on the coats."

"Seala is best at weather patterns." Melodie said.

"Come on!" Gizmo shouted.

"Alright. And we'll make the list on the way. So what do you what Gizmo? Name three foods."

"Alright. Um…oh I know! I want my favorite!"

"Okay, so a chocolate pie, right? And cranberry sauce, and stuffing."

"Yeah!"

"What are we getting exactly?" Gibson asked.

"I thought we'd make it up as we went along."

"Melodie? Can you sing that song? The one you used to sing all the time when Elella and Seala fought in November?"

"What song?" Nova asked.

**Melodie: **_Bless Us Everyone/On this Beautiful Christmas morning/All my dreams will come true somehow/Even though we have little/Bless Us Everyone/Bless Us Everyone/On this Beautiful Christmas morning/All my dreams will Be real somewhere/I smile when I think/Bless Us Everyone_ "That's all I can remember honestly. I guess it's been such a long time, I've forgotten it." Melodie said disappointment at herself.

"That's alright Mom. That was my favorite part."

"Well, here we are."

The four stepped in and started shopping for food.

Back at the MegaRobot…

"And it goes like this." Seala said as she finished cutting a paper snowflake.

"Uh…" Chiro and Antauri tried this but they didn't come out as planned.

"It's alright. It's hard at first. And we'll still use these."

"But they're horrible." Chiro pointed out.

"Are you kidding? Those are perfect."

"Hey! So how's it going with the snowflakes?" Carbon asked as she walked over. She looked at what Chiro and Antauri made. "Oh, hey! Nice job guys! We'll put them up right over here." Carbon said as she hung the snowflakes on a wall.

"Hmmm…" Seala looked at where Otto and Blaze were working on the stemmers. "Blaze! You be careful!"

"Don't worry Seala! I'm fine! Ah!" Then Blaze lost his balance on the ladder and fell to the floor.

"I warned you." Seala said as she helped him up. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Just then the tubes swished and the four stepped out.

"We're back!" Gizmo shouted.

Melodie realized Blaze was in a little pain.

"Blaze, are you alright? What happened?"

"I fell off the ladder."

"And Seala warned him to be careful." Otto added.

"Well, you should be careful Blaze. We do not need anyone injured for the holidays."

"I'm all good Mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright. Just…take it easy…please?"

"Sure thing Mom."

"So, what's you get for Thanksgiving?" Elella asked changing the subject.

"We got a lot!" Gizmo said loudly but not shouting.

"Let's see here." Then Melodie and Gizmo started going through the shopping bags and pulled out tons of ingredients for different foods, and paper plates (recyclable).

"And, here, Elella. Would you please find a place for this?" Melodie asked she pulled out a small tree.

"Oh my. Melodie, this is-"

"Yeah we know. And…here! This is for you, Seala." Gizmo said pulling out a crafts book.

"This is…for me?"

Gizmo nodded.

"Gizmo picked it out for you and couldn't wait to give it to you." Nova said.

"Yeah, and Gibson helped. He knew just what book to get you."

"Well, it was your idea to get her a crafts book Gizmo."

"Yeah, but you picked out which one."

Gibson blushed a little. Seala kissed him on the cheek and he blushed harder.

"That was very sweet of you…both."

"This is going to be a great year!" Carbon said.

Then the MegaForce started overlapping conversations and cheering. The HyperForce just stood there for a moment and then they started for the tubes. Melodie noticed.

"Hey, where you all going?" Melodie asked making all the MegaForce stop.

"We were going for Hover Burgers." Chiro answered.

"We thought you were going to help out." Carbon said.

"We did, but…uh…it seems we'll be in the way so-" Carbon cut Chiro off by smacking the back of the head. "What'd you do that for?"

"For being stupid." Carbon answered flatly.

"What?"

"Chiro, you seriously think…we wouldn't want you or _any_ of you to be here? To help us, to go shopping for dinner? Now that's _the_ most stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

"And I come back to what?"

"You guys are family." Seala said.

"It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without you." Blaze added.

Then everyone started to talk and decorate the MegaRobot.


	2. Thanksgiving pt1

**Chapter Two**

**Thanksgiving**

It was the next day, Thanksgiving, and the MegaForce was setting everything up. Seala and Gizmo were setting the table, Melodie was cooking with Carbon, and Elella was getting the decorations for the table, Blaze. The tubes swished and the HyperForce stepped out.

"Morning guys!" Gizmo greeted.

"Hey. Wow! The table looks great." Nova greeted back.

"Thank you. Gizmo and I had to go out and get more plates and napkins just so there was enough." Seala said.

"Well, it looks great." Gibson said.

"Hey, what's that smell?" Chiro asked.

"That's the food. Smells great huh?" Blaze asked as he walked by with a huge box.

"Yeah, what's Melodie and Carbon making?" Nova asked.

"Hey, Seala, what are they making? All I know is that there's a ton of food!" Gizmo said.

"Let's see. Huh…turkey, cranberries, stuffing, potatoes, yams, corn, vegetables, and basically the usual dessert. You should know that Gizmo."

"Oh yeah. Well, we haven't had a real Thanksgiving dinner in, like, forever."

Seala just smiled and the two went back to work.

"So, there's a lot of food? Is that what this is all about? Eating?" Nova asked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. The food is just a part. The real reason is so family and friends can sit down and talk and laugh. You know, _without_ argument." Seala said sternly.

Gibson and Sprx looked at each other and knew what she meant.

"Yeah, so no arguing bro. Got it?" Elella asked coming in.

"No promises, but-"

"Oh no you don't. You and Gibson, here, are _not_ going to argue all day. And Nova's going—Wait a second. Nova, that won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because you and Sprx-y have to go without arguing and that won't work if you have to referee these two bone-heads."

"Good point…but then…who's going to help you?"

"What about me?"

"Blaze? Hmmm…you know, Blaze _is _the guy version of you, Nova, why not?"

"Great. So what'd I gotta do?"

"Just make sure the three don't ruin the dinner set up?"

"I can do that."

"Great. I'm going to go put up more decorations. Keep your eyes on them at all times, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good. See ya later bros."

And Elella took the box that Blaze had and ran off.


	3. Thanksgiving pt2

**Chapter Three**

**Thanksgiving pt2**

It was dinner time and the MegaForce had just finished putting the food on the table. Then Gizmo and Blaze came up the tubes with the HyperForce.

"Well, you three seem to be doing pretty good at not arguing…so far." Elella pointed out as Sprx, Nova, and Gibson came in smiling.

"Yeah…they're perfect at it."

"Hey Gibson. Come on, let's sit down." Seala said starting to pull on his arm. He just nodded, that's when Seala stopped and got a worried look. "Are you alright?" Gibson nodded again. "Why aren't you talking?"

"Blaze! What the heck did you do?"

"They wouldn't shut up, so I disabled their voice mechs."

"Blaze…you can turn them back on…right?" Melodie asked.

"Yeah…of course. I'll turn them back on after dinner."

"Alright…a least it'll be quiet for dinner." Carbon joked.

Sprx tried to say something but nothing came out, which made Carbon and Chiro laugh their heads off.

"Man…that is too funny." Chiro said.

"No kidding." Carbon agreed.

Afterward, everyone sat down at the table and ate peacefully. That was until Sprx elbowed Nova and used his spoon to toss some mashed potatoes at Gibson's face, which hit with a bulls eye. Then Gibson tried to shout at Sprx but nothing came out.

"Gibson, what's wrong?" Seala asked. Then Gibson turned to her and she saw the masked potatoes on Gibson's face. "Oh…*giggle*…what happened?" Seala couldn't help but start to giggle.

Gibson made that look like he was saying, "This is not funny, and isn't it obvious who did this?"

"Sorry Gibson. Sprx…don't throw your food around."

Sprx shrugged and went back to eating. And Seala got the potatoes off of Gibson's face. Then Seala tried to throw the napkin in the trash but missed and hit Elella in the head. Then Elella tried to throw a turkey leg at Seala but missed and hit Nova. Then a food fight started and the only four not involved were Antauri, Chiro, Carbon, and Melodie. After a few moments, Melodie stood up on the table.

"Everyone stop! Enough!" And everyone stopped and was covered with food. "I cannot believe all of you! This was supposed to be a night where we all got along! I am mostly surprised at the MegaForce, you know better. Blaze, turn their voices back on. Elella, Gizmo, Seala…clean up this mess. The rest of you, go clean yourselves up and come back out here." Everyone did as told.

Melodie climbed off the table and sat down in her chair.

"What happened here?" Melodie asked.

Antauri hugged her for comfort, but Melodie cried harder. Carbon and Chiro looked at each other and tried to think.

"Carbon…come on." Chiro said pulling her out of the room.

"What is it Chiro?"

"I got an idea." Then Chiro and Carbon plotted their next move for the night.

**Me: I know these are really short chapters but what are you going to do? Make a riot in my house forcing me to make them longer? *riot of angry FanFic readers come in and starts messing up my house* Alright, alright! I'll try to make them longer! Just stop messing up my house! Please!**


	4. Thanksgiving:Christmas

**Chapter Four**

**Thanksgiving: Give Thanks**

After everyone had cleaned up the mess of the dinner fight, they got together again. That's when Carbon and Chiro ran in.

"Hey guys! We gotta talk to you all!" Carbon shouted.

"Carbon, Chiro? What is it?" Melodie asked.

"Chiro?"

"You got it."

"Chiro and I made up a poem for you guys."

"Alright. Well, let's hear it kiddette." Elella said.

"You bicker and fight. But that's you." Carbon started.

"You talk over each other but that's the fuss."

"Thanksgiving is special. Please don't."

"Don't fight, or argue."

"Get along for today." They both ended.

"What'd you think?" Carbon asked.

Everyone was surprised then looked at each other and then hung their heads.

"Hey Gibson?" Sprx asked.

"Yes Sprx?"

"I'm sorry about the potato in the face thing. Forgive me?"

Gibson was speechless and then smiled.

"Yes…I forgive you Sprx."

"Um…Elella?"

"Yeah Seala?"

"I'm sorry about hitting you in the face with that napkin. I was aiming for the trash can behind you."

"It's alright."

Everyone started to apologize and they got along for the rest of the day. Before they went to bed Carbon and Chiro met down stairs.

"Prefect idea bro."

"Thanks…and great poem. See ya tomorrow."

"Night bro." Then they hugged and went to sleep.

A month later…

The Thanksgiving decorations were taken down and put away, but replaced with more decorations. More snow flakes, snowmen, and a pine tree was starting to be put up. The HyperForce came up and knew that there was another holiday was coming.

"Hey guys! What up?" Carbon greeted.

"Hey Carbon. Um…What are the decorations for this time?" Nova asked.

"Christmas! I love Christmas!" Carbon answered.

"Christmas? Oh boy, what's this one about?" Chiro teased.

That's when Seala over heard and walked over.

"Christmas is when family and friends come together."

"Yeah, and you get presents." Carbon added.

"Presents?" Sprx questioned.

"Whoo-hoo!" Otto cheered.

"Yeah, but don't too excited." Carbon warned.

"And why is that?" Gibson asked.

"Because…we kinda got a tale to tell you about Christmas."

"This'll be good." Sprx joked.

"It is Sprx-y. Now stop goofing off. He'll hear you." Elella whispered.

"Who? Blaze?"

"No, Santa."

"Yeah, Santa knows everything that you do!" Gizmo said.

"Everything?" Chiro asked.

"Yeah, he travels around the world in one night, delivering presents to everyone who's been really good in the past year."

"Impossible." Gibson said.

"Impossible is possible." Seala argued.

"Seala, you're not telling me you honestly believe in this _Santa_, are you?"

"I guess…I do."

Gibson groaned.

"How could an amazing logical person, like yourself, believe in this mambo jumbo?"

"Because…I do. I don't know how to explain it. I just _know_ that Santa is alive…and if you really were my boyfriend, you wouldn't argue the facts with me right now, and help me hang the Mistletoe."

After they left, Elella got the giggles.

"Oooo…Seala's a sly one." Elella giggled.

"What are you talking about?" Nova asked.

"When couples stand under the Mistletoe, they have to kiss. And Seala just got Gibson to go under it." Elella explained.

"Yeah, it's really funny how Seala's smarter than Gibson sometimes." Gizmo giggled.

That's when Chiro looked over and saw the two brainiest teammates.

"Hey, looks like Seala really got him." Chiro whispered.

Everyone looked and Seala and Gibson were kissing very long.

"Aw…they are _so_ cute together. I'm so glad that they're together." Gizmo pointed out.

Seala's P.O.V…

I got Gibson to come over to a doorway with me, to hang the Mistletoe. I put it up by climbing on a ladder and hanging it on a hook. When I was done, I started to "fall."

"Ah! Gibson, I'm falling." I 'fell' off the ladder and he caught me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. I wonder what happened to make me fall like that."

"I'm not sure. Did you trip on a step? Or slip? Or maybe you got your foot tangled in a step."

"Or maybe, I fell from you."

"What did I do?"

"Make me wanna do this." That's when I kissed Gibson.

After, I don't know, five minutes, I let Gibson go.

"Whoa."

"Gibson? Are you alright?"

"I'm…um…not sure." He was blushing really hard, I thought his face was going to explode.

"Maybe you better sit down Gibson. You don't look so good." I said helping him to a seat.

After he sat down, I tried to wipe his face with a wet cloth.

"I'm fine Seala…really."

"But your face is all red. I don't think I should have done that to you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Gibson stood up and put his forehead on mine, and now I could feel _my _face get hot. "I know why you did."

"You do?"

"Yes, because of the Mistletoe."

"You-You-When…um…uh…" I wasn't able to form words.

"Hmmm…you are so adorable when you get nervous."

This made me feel better, I could feel my face cool down a bit so I tried to speak again.

"I…um…So did you know it all along?"

He nodded. "You, my dear, are a very good actress."

"You knew about that too?"

"Of course."

Then he kissed me. My eyes were open, only for a moment, then they slowly closed and I could feel something. Like this was supposed to be. After a moment, he pulled away slowly. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the tubes.

"Gibson, where _are _we going?" I asked.

I tried to get from his grip, but I couldn't, it was too tight.

"I wanna bring you somewhere you've never been before."

"Where's that?"

"Follow me."

Then we started to fly. It was night, it looked beautiful from a sky view.

"Gibson, what are we doing up here?" I asked.

**G: **_I can show you the world/Shining, shimmering, splendid/Tell me, princess, now when did/You last let your heart decide?/I can open your eyes/Take you wonder by wonder/Over, sideways and under/On a magic carpet ride/A whole new world/A new fantastic point of view/No one to tell us no/Or where to go/Or say we're only dreaming_

**S: **_A whole new world/A dazzling place I never knew/But when I'm way up here/It's crystal clear/That now I'm in a whole new world with you (_**G: **_Now I'm in a whole new world with you)/Unbelievable sights/Indescribable feeling/Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling/Through an endless diamond sky_

**S: **_A whole new world (Don't you dare close your eyes)/A hundred thousand things to see (Hold your breathe-it gets better)/I'm like a shooting star/I've come so far/I can't go back to where I used to be_

**G: **_A whole new world (Every turn a surprise)/With new horizons to pursue (Every moment red-letter)/I'll chase them anywhere/There's time to spare_

**Both: **_Let me share this whole new world with you/A whole new world/That's where we'll be/A thrilling chase/A wondrous place/For you and me_

We ended our night flight with landing on top of the MegaRobot. I felt so happy, that was the most fun I've ever had in my life!

"Oh Gibson, that was amazing. I loved it." I said, spinning around. I spun to much and got too close to the edge. I started to really fall this time when he caught my hand and pulled me back up. When he pulled me back up, we were touching, torso-to-torso. "Oh…um…I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I had a wonderful time with you." He kissed me on the cheek, then Gibson left to go bed for the night.

After he left, I smiled and walked inside humming. When I came down the tubes for bed, everyone was _just _getting on the bedroom level. I was still humming _A Whole New World_ when I walked in my room. My room was fill with all my science items and a few pictures of Gibson and I on a few dates. I picked up on that was stuck in the frame of my mirror and hugged it. I couldn't believe how much fun the night was. I was putting the picture back when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I sighed happily.

"Seala? Are you feeling alright?" It was Melodie and the rest of the team.

"I am terrific."

"Hmmm…It looks like you and Gibson had a good time." Carbon said.

I nodded. "I really think Gibson is the one. He really understands me, you know?"

"Just don't get carried away Seala." Melodie warned.

"I know. I won't. Oh, Gizmo, do you wanna go present shopping tomorrow? Get Otto and Gibson something for Christmas?"

"Yeah, but what do we get them?"

I thought for a second. "I'm not sure. We'll figure it out tomorrow I guess."

"Alright. Well, good night."

"Good night everyone."

Then we all went to bed for the night.


	5. What to Get Him: The Final Chapter

**Chapter Five**

**What to Get Him**

Everyone was in the command room of the Super Robot talking about Christmas, the next day.

"Hey Seala! You ready yet?" Gizmo asked from across the room.

"Coming!" Seala turned back at Gibson. "I gotta go." Seala gave Gibson a quick kiss on the cheek before running off.

"I wonder where they're going." Otto said to Gibson.

"I'm not sure, but would you like to see what I got Seala for Christmas?"

"Sure."

"I think it's prefect for her."

Then the two left the room. After they left, Nova ran after Seala and Gizmo before they left.

"Hey you two, wait a second." Nova said.

"Yes Nova?"

"I just overheard Otto and Gibson talking, and Gibson got the prefect present for you Seala. What are you getting him?"

"Oh…I'm not sure. What would Gibson want?"

"Hmmm…I'm not sure. But I'm sure you'll think of something Seala. Don't obsess over it."

"Okay." Seala and Nova hugged. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now get going and get something good for your boys girls."

Seala and Gizmo smiled. They were glad to have a friend like Nova around. The two left for the store. When they got to the mall, Seala and Gizmo looked through all the stores, but couldn't decide on what to get.

"What are we going to get?" Gizmo asked.

"I'm not sure Gizmo. We'll just have to keep looking."

**Both: **_What kind of present does he dream about_**S: **_A leather wallet _

**G: **_Or a singing trout_**Both: **_What I should get him is a mystery/And if it's lame, will he still want me?/What does he want?_**S: **_A DVD _(Holds up a monster movie)

**G: **_Or some video games _(Holds up some video games)**Both: **_What does he want?/Or maybe one of those new digital frames/What does he want?/Something to fit his personality/What does he want?_**S: **_The perfect present is eluding me_

**Both: **_My friends all tell me that I shouldn't obsess/But how can I avoid the stress?/I need to know, but right now all I can do is guess/What does he want?_**S: **_A fancy cell phone _

**G: **_Or a tube of grout_**Both: **_What does he want?/I don't know, but I'll figure it out/What does he want?/Rear-view mirror glasses as seen on TV/What does he want?_**S: **_I only wish I knew what he got me... /_'Cause I hear it's perfect**Both: **_What does he want?_

They both went back and back and slipped to the floor. The two couldn't find anything for Otto or Gibson.

"Seala?"

She sighed before answering. "Yes?"

"What are we going to do? We couldn't find _anything _to give to them."

"I don't know." Seala stood up. "Come on." She helped Gizmo up. "Let's go home."

"Why couldn't we find anything Seala?"

"It's the day before Christmas. Everyone must have came earlier for last minute shopping."

The two girls got home and everyone was decorating the tree.

"Hey Gizmo! Come on!" Otto called over.

"Yes, Melodie said it's your two's turn to put the star on!" Gibson added.

"Coming…" They sighed as they walked over.

When Seala and Gizmo reached for the star, someone grabbed it first. They looked up and Otto and Gibson were holding it.

"Guys? What's up?" Seala asked.

Gibson put his hand on Seala's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever. Are you tired?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just fine." Seala said quickly.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Then why are you two acting so strange?" Otto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Gizmo asked.

"Yeah, we're not acting strange." Seala asked.

"Well, alright. Here." Gibson said handing them the star.

"Thank you." Seala said taking the star. "Are you ready sis?"

Gizmo nodded. The two flew up to the top of the tree and put it on. As they were about to come down, there was a stuttering noise from their rocket packs, they were running out of fuel.

"Oh no. We forgot to refuel this morning." Gizmo whispered.

"Let's hurry before we really do run out of fuel."

They started to fly down when their rocket packs gave out. Gibson and Otto ran under them and caught them just before they hit the floor.

"Oh Otto! Are you alright?" Gizmo asked getting up.

"Gibson?" Seala asked.

"I'm alright. What about you Gibson?" Otto asked.

"I'm good. Now girls, are you two alright?" Gibson asked, getting up.

"I think so. Gizmo, are you?"

"I think so. Sorry about that guys."

"It's okay…just one thing…what happened?"

"Gibson, we forgot to refuel this morning so we were on real low fuel percentage."

"Seala's right. We did forget. We got so worked up in shopping for tomorrow that we forgot to refuel."

"What'd you buy?" Gibson asked.

"Yeah, we didn't see any bags." Otto added.

"Um…you see…Seala can answer that one." Gizmo said.

"Gizmo!" She whispered. "Um…can we talk in the next room…please?"

The four of them walked into the next room.

"Okay, so what is it?" Gibson asked.

"We…uh…Look, we went all over the mall but couldn't…find anything."

"What are you talking about?" Gibson asked.

"We went Christmas shopping for you two."

"Yeah, but we couldn't find anything."

"You were getting more to get us?" Otto questioned.

The girls were shocked.

"What do you mean? We haven't gone shopping all month." Seala said.

"What do you mean? You already went shopping for us." Gibson said.

"What? Seala, are you following this because I'm not." Gizmo said in confusion.

"No, not really. There weren't any presents under the tree yet."

Gibson winked and elbowed Otto slightly. That's when Otto nodded and they got closer to the girls. The girls felt uncomfortable and stepped back. The boys stepped forward and the girls backed into a wall. The two guys got close and put either of their arms on the wall so the girls had no where to go. The girls were blushing really hard and couldn't feel any more uncomfortable than they were then.

"Um…uh…Seala? Do we get it now?" Gizmo asked.

"I think so, but…um…uh…am I the only one feeling a little uncomfortable?"

"No, I am too."

"No where to go." Otto said.

"And if you look up, there's a surprise." Gibson added.

The girls looked up and saw Mistletoe and really did get it then.

"Oh…Gizmo…do you get it now?" Seala asked.

Gizmo nodded. Then in two seconds flat, the two girls were gone. The boys got confused.

"What? Where'd they go?" Otto asked.

They heard giggling and looked around.

"Hi guys." They boys heard the girls say.

"Um…we can't see you. Where are you?" Otto asked.

"Right behind you." Seala said.

The guys turned around and came face to face with the girls, who giggling.

"How'd you-What'd you-"

The guys were cut off by the girls giving them a kiss on the lips for a few moments. The girls pulled away and giggled more.

"What…was that?" Gibson asked.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Seala asked.

The girls were getting a little nervous and getting closer to each other. The boys got a little surprised when the girls' feet were gone.

"Um…what happened to your feet?" Otto asked.

The girls looked down.

"We're disappearing." The two said.

"What? But you can't." Otto said.

"You mean…you're not mad?" Gizmo asked.

"Why would we be?" Gibson asked.

"It's just that-"

The boys cut the girls off by kissing them. Although this kiss was longer.

The next day…

Everyone woke up early and opened presents together. They had a great day and the rest of the next year together as teams.

Merry Christmas to all and to all a great Christmas! Seasons Greetings to everyone around the world! Have a great New Year! Happy/Merry EVERY holiday you celebrate!

Sincerely,

SRMTMFGfan14 and both Monkey Teams


End file.
